Whatever Happens, Happens
by GoodbyeHalcyonDays
Summary: Marauders Arch. The Marauders' prank backfires, James and Snape spend several nights together in the hospital wing. Remus is unconsciously in love with Sirius, and to make matters worse, James can't get Lily because she's fond of Remus. SR, JL, JS, RL.
1. Backfired

Title: Whatever Happens, Happens.  
Warnings: Remus/Sirius, James/Lily, Remus/Lily and maybe even James/Snape. I'll gladly consider any suggestions?  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, all the characters, and settings in my fan fiction belong to J.K Rowling. Nothing belongs to me, maybe the plot but noting more, not really the plot either, so nothing.  
Summary: The Marauders fifth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Marauders' prank backfries, James and Snape spend several nights together in the hospital wing. Remus is unconsciously in love with Sirius, and to make matters worse, James can't get Lily because she's fond of Remus. S/R, J/L, J/S, R/L.  
A/N: This is my first fanfic! I hope it turns out well. I'm planning to make more chapters, but I need some reviews to see how I'm doing. I would appreciate it if you could read/review, thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1: Backfired.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had a heated argument regarding the pranks the marauders continued to play on 'Snivellus'. Remus decided that Sirius had gone too far, after witnessing Severus unwillingly being pushed out of the astronomy tower window. To Sirius', Remus', and Peter's horror, they had absolutely no time to pull out their wands as, Severus managed to grip firmly onto James Potter's robes and pull him out the window and downwards to the earth below.

James and Severus pulled their wands from their robes, but regardless of their efforts, gravity won and Severus face planted into the ground, while James landed heavily on top of the fifth year Slytherin student.

"Bloody hell, It was only a couple of broken bones!" Sirius roared, as he ran his long finger through his dark hair. Remus and Sirius stood in the Gryffindor common room arguing for what seemed like hours. "It was just as much Prongs' idea as it was mine,"

Remus, who managed to lose his clam nature merely hour ago, shook his head unimpressed and raised his eyebrows', "You planed for Severus and James, both, to fall out of a window?"

"Of course not. Alright, I'll confess, I got a little heated and I accidentally caused this accident." The common room grew quiet, the only noise was the crackling from the fire that heated the room. Remus glared half-heartedly at his friend, as much as he wanted to be, he couldn't stay mad at him for long. Deciding not to row anymore, Remus retreated to the cushioned arm chair in the corner of the room and sat down.

Sirius stayed quiet or a while too, before the silence started to grate on his nerves a bit, and the stillness wasn't as welcome as it was ten minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, mate." Sirius started, before barking with laughter, "I'm sure Prongs is going to laugh all about this once madam pomfrey is finished with him."

Remus brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, rested his head on top of his knees for a moment. At Padfoot's comment he lifted his head again and grinned. "I heard Snivellus broke his fall." Sirius smiled happily at Moony, seeing that they were on perfect terms again. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud sniff that came from the left west side of the common room.

The portrait hole opened and a dark figure stepped towards them, a rounded chubby faced boy stumbled forward towards the pair. The forth, and final, member of the marauders, Peter Pettigrew. "I-I just went to see James, b-but I got turffed out." he sighed heavily.

Sirius grinned and playfully ruffled his hand through Wormtail's thin blond hair, "Then it's decided tomorrow at the crack of dawn, we're going to go down to the Hospital wing and visit our best mate." Peter nodded his head several times in agreement to Padfoot's statement. Sirius turned towards Remus wanting his approval but was surprised to see him staring aimlessly out of the window.

Sirius casually flung his arm over Remus' shoulder, and glanced at the Gryffindor perfect. Remus' looked petrified. Concerned Sirius forced his eyes off of the brunette marauder to the window, it wasn't hard to notice the object that caused fear to shine in Remus' eyes. The moon. Sirius sighed relieved, and squeezed Remus' shoulder attempting to comfort him.

"It's not a full moon, yet. So, you, Moony, still have time to let loose. Maybe, once James is out of the hospital wing we can drink, and who knows, we could even invite that Persephone girl in Ravenclaw. " Sirius smirked as he noticed Remus' face turn a dark shade of pink, "Don't deny it, Moony, your fond of her. I know you want to Snog her-"

Remus swiftly moved away from Sirius, attempting to seem disgusted, but he was blushing so much that his face was crimson red, "Shut it, Padfoot, or I'll have to turn you into a werewolf."

"I'll push Wormtail in front of me so you can dig your teeth into his fat as-"

Peter gasped as a glass he was previously holding shattered at his feet, "A-are you serious Padfoot?" He stuttered shaking like mad.

Both Sirius and Remus burst out into laughter. Remus waved his wand, mumbled 'reparo' under his breath, and the glass repaired its self, "Of course not, I was just joking," Sirius replied clearly amused. The three boy's continued to joke and rally until midnight, when eventually they called it a night and headed up towards their dormitory.

Remus glanced aimlessly at the darkness around him; the moonlight the only source of light seemed eerie as it crept across the ground below his four post bed. Almost exactly when Peter's head hit the pillow snores emerged from his bed. Remus snorted softly as he shifted under his sheet and glanced at Sirius. His blanket was carelessly draped over his lower half and fell onto the floor. Startled, Remus jumped as Sirius' spoke. "Is something bothering you, Remus?"

"Oh, no, noth-nothing's wrong," He stammered embarrassed, as he silently thanked Merlin that Sirius couldn't see his face, because he was clearly blushing.


	2. Confusion and Misunderstandings

Chapter 2: Confusion and Misunderstandings.

James awoke with a jolt, and quickly regretted waking up, as a abrupt sharp pain shot through his body. He ached all over, his ribs especially. He bit his lip, enduring the pain, leaned towards the night table that was beside his bed, and reached for his glasses. Once he could see again he glanced around the room. All the beds in the hospital wing remained unoccupied, except for the bed across from him. Severus Snape's long greasy hair was hidden under a turban of bandages; he appeared to be sleeping.

James smirked widely, fully aware of Severus vulnerable form. He had many, oh so many, pranks that he hadn't used yet, and thought Snivellus would be the perfect guinea pig to try all his new magic out on. Not taking his eyes off of the Slytherin, James felt around for his wand. After a moment of shifting his hand around, he noticed his wand was missing. Confused, and a little irritated, James glanced at the end table, only a glass of water rested on the oak furniture. He patted his pockets, nothing.

_Madam Pomfrey couldn't have confiscated my wand, could she? _James thought as he stole a glance at Severus, his jaw dropped.

"Looking for this, Potter?" Under Severus' long hooked nose, James noticed him smirking widely, "Not very powerful without this are you?" He asked tauntingly as he raised James' wand.

"You wouldn't dar-"

"Petrificus Totalus" Severus chanted loudly, as James reacted quickly and pushed his injured body off of the bed and onto the cold floor, narrowly dodging the body-bind curse. James fiddled with the shoelace of his trainer before hurling it towards Severus. Although, James only played seeker in quidditch he also had experience with throwing bludgers, and to his delight his practicing had paid off and the trainer hit Serves directly in his felt eye. He screamed in agony, and clutched his throbbing eyes dropping James' wand in the process.

James darted towards his wand as fast as he body would let him. Painfully he stood to his feet, his wand painted directly at his enemy. "Where's your wand?" He asked, raising his eyebrow amused.

"It broke," Severus mumbled through clenched teeth, "you git broke it when you landed on it."

James attempted to laugh, but instead winced as his ribs ached with pain. The pain became unbearable and his legs buckled from underneath him. He fell to his knees, clutching his ribs, and the bed for support. "W-where the b-blooy hell is Ma-madam Pomfrey." He panted.

Severus snorted loudly and laughed, "You weren't suppose to get out of your bed, Potter. When you know fully well that Madam Pomfrey hasn't mended our bones yet. I personally think you deserve this pain." He trailed off as he glanced at James clench and unclench the sheet that was covering his legs. "Geroff!" He wailed, as he attempted to kick James with his knee.

James clenched his grip once more and held steadily onto Severus's lower thigh. Severus rolled his eyes and glared at the Gryffindor student, but didn't pull away. He remained quiet before getting fed up of James constant moaning. "Give me your wand." Severus demanded, when James did nothing he cursed and reached for the wand himself. "Straighten up. Come on, Potter!" He raised his voice impatiently, as he grabbed James' upper arm with his left hand and his wrist with his right, and pulled him to his feet.

"Where does it hurt?" He questioned James, as he motioned to his side. Severus nodded, and held James' wand firmly in his hand, "Episkey," He chanted.

James' chest heated up for a moment, before turning ice cold, and then to his relieve, his chest felt normal again, and the pain stopped completely. James racked his fingers awkwardly through his messy black hair as he stepped away from Severus. He wanted to thank him, but they were enemies and he didn't want to face Padfoot's disapproving stares if he told him that Snivellus actually helped him. If he suddenly started acting kindly to him, what would the marauders think of it?

Severus as just as shocked and confused as James. He loathed him for constantly embarrassing him and treating him like an outcast for five years. He enjoyed watching him suffer, or he did at one point.

"Listen, Severus," James never once called him by his first name, "thanks, and, ah, I apologise for throwing my trainer at you," He said quickly. Severus felt a strong pull in his insides, and struggled to keep a smile from spreading across his face. Amazed to see Severus smile for once, James smiled in return and thought that Severus, besides his long greasy hair and hooked nose, wasn't all that bad looking.

"It's alright. I've gotten use to all the stunts you and everyone else have done to me," He mumbled, his smiled disappeared as quickly as it appeared. James nodded, silently deciding to go back to bed, stepped backwards with his bare feet and stepped on something sharp. Startled James winced in pain, lost his balance and stumbled forwards towards Severus. Acting in reflexes James caught himself from falling to top of Severus, his hands were firmly placed on the bed on either side of his thighs, and his lips crushed painfully against the Slytherin's.

The door to the Hospital wing swung opened with a bang, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and to James' horror, Lily emerged into the room. Their laugher and playful antics died as their eyes fell onto the scene in front of them.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews Rekahneko and xSoThisIsLOVEx! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, R/R please. Both negative or positive reviews will be appreciated, Thank you for taking the time to read my story! 


	3. King of fools

Chapter 3: King of Fools.

Horrified, James pushed himself away from Severus and turned to the others at the door. Sirius' mouth dropped open and he paid no attention to the chocolate frog the jumped from his hand. Peter tore his eyes off of James and attempted to grab the frog, but Sirius grabbed hold of his robes and stopped him from chasing the runaway chocolate. Remus scratched his head awkwardly, looking at James and then to the male he kissed. James' heart twisted as he looked at Lily Evans, She looked awkward and a little disgusted. She had her hand over her mouth as she attempted to subdue a laugh.

"James, mate, I never knew you swung both ways." Sirius broke the silence as he let go of Peter, who dived for the chocolate frog.

James opened his mouth to defend himself, after a moment of opening and closing his mouth, he finally spoke, "No I don't." he replied firmly to Sirius. James was fairly fond of Lily, but she thought he was arrogant and foolish. He didn't mind her thinking those ways of him, but he defiantly didn't want her to think he was, well, queer. "I accidentally stumbled forward, and, ah, it's not like I meant to kiss him." He replied forcing a laugh to hide his embarrassment.

Severus, who remained quiet since the marauders entered, wished he could have disappeared into his sheets as Sirius walked towards him and, surprisingly, patted his shoulder. "You should be bloody proud that you, somehow, snogged the most hottest- well, second most hottest guy- in Hogwarts. Of course, a lot would agree that I'm the hottest." Sirius smirked, as Lily snorted loudly behind him.

Severus glanced dumbfounded up at the raven-haired boy, what in the name of Merlin was happening. Sirius Black being kind to Severus Snape seemed impossible. Severus gazed at James, and noticed he wore confused expression too.

It didn't take long for James to realise why Sirius was acting so strangely, he first thought was that someone one placed a confundus charm on him, but that wasn't the case. Severus' long black greasy hair was tided tightly into a turban, so Padfoot and the others didn't recognize him as the Slytherin that they despised.

Sirius glanced around the room, "Where's Snivellus anyway? I heard he broken his cheek bone. I wanted to break a couple more of his bone so he would regret pulling you out of the window."

"He got discharged this morning," Severus lied, trying to keep his voice as calm as he could, his voice uncharacteristically high, while he clutched his hand tightly into a fist.

Remus appeared at Sirius' side and glared at suspiciously at Severus, "Who are you? You look bloody familiar."

Before Severus could answer, Lily spoke loudly, "Lupin, Pettigrew, I'm leaving now, it was a pleasure seeing you," She smiled flashing her beautiful white teeth, before turning towards the open doors that lead outside the hospital wing.

"Where's my goodbye Evans? I was hoping that I could get a kiss, or maybe time alone with you in the common room." James suggested with a smirk, slightly envious that she didn't say goodbye to him too.

Lily turned on her heels and raised her eyebrow at him, "Potter, do you really think I came up here to visit you?" she asked bitterly, "Well, I didn't. I bumped into Lupin on the way here, and decided to walk with him, only because I had to give Madam Pomfrey the potions that she asked me for. Not so I could waste my time seeing an ill-mannered person like you." The young Gryffindor disappeared without another word through the door.

Everyone remained dead silent, afraid the slightest noise would set James off. He was use to getting rejected by Lily, but for some strange reason, this time hurt him a lot. James was startled when he suddenly felt weight on his shoulders. Sirius had crept up behind him and lazily threw his arm around his shoulders, a well know antic he used to try to comfort his friends. "Prongs, I'll bet you all the Galleons in my father's wallet, that Lily is just jealous that you kissed him," He tilted his head towards the familiar boy, "instead of her."

Remus stood on the other side of James, and smiled sympathetically, "I'll talk to her for you." James knew that Remus was only trying to help, but he felt slightly annoyed.

"It seems like you and Lily talk an awful lot, Moony." James snapped pulling away from Sirius and Remus. "I wouldn't be surprised if you two have been seeing each other."

Remus' mouth gaped, "Bit much, Prongs. You know fully well that I have no business with Lily."

James rolled his eyes, and walked towards his bed, "On first name terms already," He smiled widely, clapping sarcastically, "Good job, Remus."

Peter emerged from under one of the beds, holding the chocolate frog tightly in his hands, "M-Moony seemed ticked off when she started walking with us, b-because she interrupted his and Padfoot's conversation." He stammered softly. Remus turned a shade of pink.

"Wormtail throw that in the bin, you have no idea what has been or happened on this floor" Sirius uttered slightly amused, before turning his attention back to Prongs," James, you know fully well that me, Remus, or Peter, would never betray you," Sirius stated calmly, as James nodded and apologised to the Gryffindor perfect.

"By the way, what happened to your mate?" Peter asked as he painfully departed with his chocolate, by throwing it into the waste bin. The maunders turned and glanced at the bed that Severus laid on merely moment ago. Empty. James frowned, he didn't see him leave, but he was glad that Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail never knew who Severus really was.

James shrugged, "All I know was that he was from Hufflepuff."

"Are you sure about that?" Remus questioned James, his eyebrows raised. James nodded, and to his horror, Remus picked up an item from the bed and flashed it in front of their eyes. A Slytherin tie. "Please tell me that the boy you kissed wasn't Severus Snape."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be focused more on Remus/Sirius! R/R please. Thanks! 


End file.
